The Bad Wolf
by Brendon
Summary: Five people. Five parallel universes. All brought together for a common purpose: Bad Wolf. Three chapters now, the plot thickens....
1. Chapter 1

**The Bad Wolf**

Throughout time and space, there are few constants; the passage of time, inevitable death (for non-Time Lords), and most curiously, Bad Wolf. Wherever and whenever the Doctor travels, these words follow him, disregarding the fact that he travels to parallel universes, different time periods therein, and from individual location to individual location, the words now become more than a coincidence. Interdimensional, cross-generational, the significance of Bad Wolf is about to unfold in spectacular fashion.

**Chapter One, The Gathering.**

Master Chief was improvising. Being the instrument of the UNSC's plans once again, he had been sent into the field on a newly found planet christened Ylla, upon which a fearsome new race of aliens had been discovered. Called Nooblets, the race had achieved stellar levels of technology unlike anything the human race had faced before.

Now, with his complement of soldiers lying in pieces at the site of the ambush, Master Chief was running for his pelican. His mission had gone awry; intending to sneak behind the enemy lines and plant a bomb, he and his team had been intercepted by Nooblet scouts. The fearsome creatures stood nine feet tall, and in full armor resembled heavily armored grisly bears. Decloaking themselves once they had the unknowing marines surrounded, the beasts had made quick work of all but John. Now, they were pursuing him with the intent to kill. When the humans made first contact with the Nooblets, it had been clear that a relationship was not on their minds. They were barbarians, albeit highly advanced barbarians. Cannibalism was commonly practiced, and they had expected humans to practice it in their presence. Of course, that was before hostility had broken out. Now, the savages used all of their considerable might to try and snag a human snack whenever it was stupid enough to present itself to them.

John could hear the Nooblets pounding after him in his wake, and dared not slow down. Checking his HUD radar, he found that his pelican was barely a mile away. A plan began to formulate inside his brain, and his plans usually lead to the eventual catastrophic destruction of his enemies. John had been sent to eliminate the Nooblets on this part of Ylla. He could still accomplish his goal. Lobbing a fragmentation grenade back over his shoulder and hearing a satisfying BOOM behind him, Master Chief continued winding through the thick forest, drawing ever closer to his destination, the pelican. John prayed for the first time since he could remember that his pilot had remained alive with the ship. Not seeing what harm breaking radio silence could do him now, John radioed his pilot.

"Romo, are you still there?"

"Yeah, but not for much longer if you don't haul your ass back here ASAP!" Came the frantic reply. John cut the comlink and snorted into his helmet. Rookies were always jumpy on their first mission. He remembered his first mission…. His first contact with the Covenant. His best friend Sam had died that day, and he was not going to let his last remaining marine go the same way.

John wound around the last tree, and his pelican came into view. He could see Romo in the cockpit, waving his arms as if trying to alert John to the fact that there were several Nooblets pursuing him. John sprinted up the ramp of the pelican, but left it open. Romo immediately took off, moments before the frenzied Nooblets reached where the two UNSC soldiers had been only seconds ago. They began firing laser weapons at the pelican, but John and Romo were out of range by now. John stood up, and dropped two objects out of the back of the pelican. "Hit those engines, Romo, we don't want to be around when my bomb goes off."

"You got it planted?" Romo replied in a relieved voice.

"In a way. I just dropped it out the back." John knew just by Romo's voice that his face had just drained of all color.

"Punching it, sir."

In theory, the other object that John had dropped should contain the blast. A battleship class shield emitter, the plan was to plant the bomb and then set the shield, so everything inside of the shield was obliterated while the marines outside were safe. John had learned long ago not to trust theories, however, and took no chances, especially because his plan was more makeshift than to-the-letter as it was originally supposed to be executed.

Gripping the pilot's seat as hard as he could, John held on for all he was worth as the pelican accelerated into space at maximum speed. Then, reality seemed to flash. The bomb exploded, and John knew instantly that the shield had failed. He also knew that he was about to make a fast exit from the pelican, as he had left the ramp down. Losing his grip, John saw Romo's head whip around as he flew out of the aircraft. _Good luck, kid_. He thought.

Turning his thoughts to his own plight, John looked down. The blast had dissipated quite fast, and all that was left below was bombed out ground. He calculated that the fall had an 87% chance of fatality. Bracing himself for an extremely hot landing, John had no choice but to leave his life in the hands of his MJOLNIR armor. He hit the ground with a spectacular thud. He felt many bones break. At least he wasn't dead, was all he could think. Looking skyward and trying to block out the pain, John saw Romo's pelican accelerate into hyperspace. The kid would live to fight another day.

His vision was tunneling, and John knew unconsciousness was near. He must also be hallucinating, because there was a police box, the sort they used in "ancient" times back on earth, materializing in front of him. Emerging from the door was a thin looking but handsome man, and a beautiful blonde female. John knew he was blacking out, and as his vision began to dim, he felt the two dragging him into the police box. He heard the man say, "What the hell is he?"

Master Chief struggled to look at the man and uttered, "What the hell…are you?" And then all was black as John faded into the limbo of blackout.

Preparing for the end, Harry Potter walked knowingly, and willingly, to his doom. Revealing himself to Voldemort, his plan was to let the Dark Lord destroy him, thus destroying his last horcrux, and his ties to immortality. Harry plodded ever deeper into the Forbidden Forest, following two Death Eaters he assumed to be heading back toward their base of operations. He was right; Harry walked up to the Death Eater encampment under cover of his Invisibility Cloak, and there sat Voldemort himself.

Seeing his hated enemy brought out a primal fury deep inside of Harry. He could feel his rage building, but he fought it back down. He would need all of his wits about him to restrain himself from doing anything that might jeopardize the plan. Harry pulled off the cloak, and all eyes were upon him.

Voldemort turned to him, immediately pulled out his wand, and fired a jet of green light at Harry. Before he could move, his world had gone black.

Harry awoke inside a large circular room. There were three people inside of it, as he looked around. A British man, and a British girl, the girl seemed to be around his age. There was also a man inside what looked like dense armor plating lying on the floor in an apparent state of sleep. The room itself was full of computers, Harry being familiar with their workings because he used to sneak onto the computers Dudley owned when he wasn't around. Of course these were much more sophisticated, but the concept remained the same. Push buttons, and the bad guys die. Right?

Harry snapped himself back to reality, and looked at the man standing close to him. The man noticed his movements, and said, "Up already, are you? Well, we're not quite ready for you yet. Sleep a little while." He pulled out an object similar to a pen, and aimed it at Harry. Harry made to move for his wand, but he could not get it fast enough, as a red jet of light hit him, and he entered a deep sleep.

The pieces had been assembled. The stars had aligned. But one piece was missing, unbeknownst to the Doctor. One person remained yet uncollected. He would soon run into this person, however. Fate would just have to take a detour.

_Well, that's the first chapter. Basically an intro, the next will be focused on the Doctor and Rose (for of course it is she) bringing Harry and John up to speed. While things may seem hazy at the moment, they are supposed to. It will all be explained..... Review please. :]_


	2. Catching up

**The Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

John and Harry awoke at the same moment, with similar raging headaches. The Spartan quickly began to analyze his surroundings; he appeared to be in a large circular room with a pillar in the center, a sort of pulsating light seeming to flow through it. Computers were everywhere. John suddenly noticed coldness, and realized his armor had been removed. He felt vulnerable, but knew it was unfounded, as he was still imposing enough outside of his armor. John looked to his left, still feeling woozy, but sensing another presence at his side. There was a boy, of around seventeen or eighteen by his looks, lying on the floor next to him. He was wearing robes of a sort John learned with Deja back in Spartan training. Ancient. What was this boy, some sort of throwback? The boy seemed to notice John's stare, as he said: "Oi, what you lookin' at? Who are you? Where are we? Why aren't I dead?!"

"I'm asking myself the same things, kid. What year were you born in, wearing that get-up?" John felt the urge to laugh for the first time in recent memory, but quelled it with his infinitely refined mentality.

"Ah, you're awake!" Said a tall, skinny man with _awesome_ hair, as he stepped around the pillar of light to stand in front of the wizard and Spartan. "There's a grim task at hand, friends. Grim indeed. Say, what are your names? Where did you come from?"

"I'm Harry, and last I knew, I was saving my friends back at Hogwarts!" The boy seemed very disturbed; his eyes darting around the circular room as if he'd never seen a computer before. Judging from the era of his clothing, the Doctor surmised that he probably had not.

"I am John, designate 117 of the Spartan II program. Master Chief Petty Officer. You can call me the Chief. Where are we, and how did you save me? I just fell a thousand feet."

"Hold on, one at a time, men. I know little more than you. For starters, my name is the Doctor. _Just_ the Doctor. What you are in, fellows, is called the TARDIS, otherwise known as my baby," the Doctor said, stroking the glass encasing the pulsating light that served as the centerpiece of this "TARDIS." "She's alive."

The two unknowing time-travelers were growing increasingly unnerved by the quirky man. "Cut to it, Doctor, why'd you pluck us up?" Asked Harry Potter.

"Well, I don't know, myself. The TARDIS picked up your worlds, and took us to you. We were meant to save you two, we just don't know…why…except that some all-encompassing evil has started its spread. You both were going to die had we not come to your rescue, weren't you?" The two nodded. "Yes, well, a man did die so you could be saved." The Doctor indicated a body neither John nor Harry had noticed, lying on the other side of the room. It looked exactly like the Doctor. "My clone. Died bringing her back to me…. But that's a story for next time. The point is, he gave his life into the TARDIS so it could locate you. Why he did this, it seems we will all know when it happens."  
"You say 'we,' who is this other person?" This from John.

"Behind me. Her name is Rose Tyler. She does not wish to see anyone, right now, and I do not blame her. It will all be explained in time. Right now, you need to prepare; we do not know what awaits us when we venture out of the TARDIS. You," he said, indicating John, "your armor is in the cabinet over to your right. Fascinating, if I do say so myself. So primitive, yet effective beyond belief. I shall have to figure a way to duplicate it…suit up boys, we're going out."

Standing up, John walked awkwardly to the cabinet containing his MARK IV MJOLNIR armor. Finding no way to open the container, John simply punched it. That served to be a good enough key, as the locker dented in on itself and swung open, drawing a stunned look from the Doctor.

"I don't believe it?! You must be an experiment, Spartan! I should have remembered! That program instituted by the UNSC in the human-covenant war in the third reincarnation of the Milky Way Galaxy! But this is amazing, you're an original! Oh, this is going to make my job so much easier." The Doctor looked thrilled, but John felt just the opposite. He wondered how this man knew of him, the program that created him. He would find out, he concluded, when the time was right. John commenced putting his armor on piece by piece, the process taking around half an hour.

By this time, both Harry and John had noticed an odd, sobbing noise coming from the location indicated by the Doctor to be this "Rose Tyler." Neither of them pursued the matter, as it was not poignant to the situation at hand. "And how are you going to be of any help, boy, you don't even look twenty yet!" The Doctor had begun to examine Harry.

Harry whipped out a wooden stick from within the folds of his robes. He pointed it at the Doctor and whispered the words, "_levicorpus."_ The Doctor seemed to levitate, pulled into the air by nothing; he was floating by his ankle. Rather than be frightened, the Doctor was exhilarated. "Oh jolly good! You can do _magic!_ We'll need to get you some regular clothes, though; you can't go out looking like you're at a medieval fair!"

Harry was flabbergasted; "What's that—"

"Never mind, take this." The Doctor threw Harry a sphere. As soon as it came into contact with Harry's hand, his robes turned into a t shirt and jeans! Muggle clothing!

"Incredible! I don't even know the spell to do this!"

"Now, John, there is the matter of exiting into unknown territory with an eight foot tall armored being. You will have to stay. Guard Rose. Do _not_ let anything happen to her, or you will wish you had died back on that rock," said the Doctor, suddenly deadly serious. "Let's go, Harry." The two exited through a wooden door, leaving John and Rose alone.

Outside, the Doctor found that they had landed on a planet he'd never been to. It had a strange resemblance to 21st century America, but something was different, so starkly different. The Doctor looked about, and realized the TARDIS had come down in the alleyway of a city. Walking into the main streets with Harry in tow, the Doctor looked up. All over were billboards, advertisements; the noise was deafening with what must have been thousands of people swarming the streets. "There must be a riot going on..." The Doctor said to himself. The mob was chanting something, something he could just make out. "Bad…Wolf…" The Doctor understood immediately. "Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. Back to the TARDIS, Harry!" The situation had just gotten a whole lot more grim.


	3. Alone in Bad Wolf city

**The Bad Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

The two time travelers hurried back down the street's alley and were greeted by a solid wall. "Wha…? It's gone? The TARDIS…it's gone!" The Doctor, mouth agape, was quickly entering hysterics. "Rose must have…in her unstable state…" Turning to Harry, the Doctor said, "Harry, this is bad, seriously bad. Without the TARDIS, we cannot leave; we're trapped."

The Doctor had begun to pace back and forth down the alley, deep in thought. "Well, we can either wait here in case Rose decides to come back, or we can try and get some work done. Personally, I don't see where the fun is in waiting. If there's anyone I'd trust with the TARDIS, though, it's Rose. She won't lose it. Now, shall we venture out?"

The two walked out into a typical 21st century city street, albeit with the Bad Wolf logo on every building, billboard, even graffitied under bridges. The Doctor, it seemed, was taking his time, putting everything and everyone he saw under scrutiny and moving with no particular purpose. As Harry had no idea what he was looking for, he just walked numbly behind him. He hadn't been in the muggle world for years…. But there was something strange about this city. Something intangibly wrong, and it scared him. He was contemplating if he would ever see his home and his friends again when he heard that unmistakable, distinct noise of someone apparating near him. "Doctor! Take my hand!" Harry grasped a flummoxed Doctor's arm, and concentrated on the top of the building to his left. Spinning on the spot, he and the Doctor vanished with a loud crack. Seconds later, they reappeared on top of the desired building, but with a straggler. It seemed that whoever had apparated close to Harry had grabbed a part of him, and was brought along as he disapparated.

Now, the unknown man had detached himself from Harry and the Doctor, who was making sure all of him had made it with a quite stupefied look upon his face, and whipped out a wand of his own, pointing it at Harry. "The masters will be pleased for bringing you in, most pleased…." Getting a better look at the man, he appeared to be quite insane. Dressed in shabby looking clothes, the man had graying hair and a lazy eye. He seemed to have been talking to himself.

"You! Who are you?" Harry said to the man, who jumped as if he had forgotten Harry was there. "Yes, you! How did you know to grab onto me when I disapparated, and where did you get that wand?"

The Doctor's initial shock at the disapparation had subsided, and he returned to Harry's side. The strange man replied again more to himself than Harry, "But who is this? The masters did not warn of him, he only told Tommy of the Doctor. No matter, he shall simply be left."

"What are you talking about? Who do you work for, Tommy?" This from the Doctor.

"Soon enough, Doctor." The man moved with speed neither Harry nor the Doctor had thought possible, and grabbed the Doctor by the arm. Spinning on the spot exactly as Harry had, the man disapparated with the Doctor, leaving Harry standing confused and alone at the top of a building on a parallel earth. Never before had Harry felt more helpless, never before had he felt more alone.

Harry took the only course of action that occurred to him; he got off the building. As soon as Harry reached ground level, he started walking. Wandering aimlessly, he thought while he walked. Taken out of his universe, Harry had failed to stop the abduction of the Doctor, and was now trapped with no resources, no friends, and no plan. Through his stupor, Harry somehow noticed that two men in the crowd were following him. Trying and failing to keep their watchfulness undetected, Harry shot to the side of the street and into a coffee shop. The busy shop was a perfect place to disappear. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket, and draped it over himself. He then moved to a corner of the large room and sat down. The two men he had noticed following him also entered the shop, but scratched their heads upon finding the room devoid of Harry.

Still, however, Harry had a knot in his chest. He felt as if the men knew he was still around even if they could not see him. The men took seats at a booth nearest to Harry's corner and started to converse in low, unintelligible tones. The one facing him was large, almost overly so. He had brown hair and black eyes. The man reminded Harry of someone that had been imperiused. He could not see the other man's face. Harry had begun to settle down, steeling himself to wait for however long it took these unknown men to leave the shop.

As soon as he thought this to himself, however, all activity in the shop stopped. Everyone turned toward Harry, as though they could see him clearly. The two men at the booth stood up, and smiled at him as they drew what looked like wands with electricity coursing along them out of their pockets.

"Nighty night, slippery one," the tall man whispered before rapping Harry over the head with his stun baton. Harry thought desperately to escape, but his vision was tunneling, and soon all he saw was blackness.


	4. AN

Placeholder.

I've been getting a lot of favorites on this story. I've got no idea how people are just discovering this now, as I wrote it almost a year ago, but oh well. I've reread my story so far, and I'm going to attempt to continue it. Just giving you the confirmation that there will actually be activity on this story. Sorry to keep you waiting so long, I literally forgot about this story.


End file.
